Caldera
Caldera 'is a volcanic planet where Skylar Storm was born. It is resident to many dangers that almost no humans have ever faced up against. About History/Background In 1983, Hapax the Elder went on a self- imposed exile after his pupil, Neil Gundenhauser, turned to evil and became The Annihilator, Skylar Storm's eventual arch enemy. Hapax has been living in Caldera ever since. Caldera is known for being the home planet of Skylar Storm, who left Caldera at one point, but could not return after The Annihilator stole her powers while on Earth. Caldera is also home to another fallen superhero, Experion, who was Skylar's neighbor, but turned evil and served The Annihilator for some time. After Skylar turned evil and began serving the Annihilator, Kaz and Oliver decided to secretly travel to Caldera and seek out Hapax the Elder. They knew that the Elder was their only hope of defeating The Annihilator and saving Skylar along with all other superheroes who turned into his evil servants. In order to gain the Elder's assistance, they had to pass a test by climbing the top of Caldera's tallest volcano and brave the Dracaina. After proving their bravery, Hapax agrees to help them defeat The Annihilator and save Skylar Storm. However, things take an unexpected turn when the two villains themselves ambush the boys. On Caldera, Skylar finally realizes her powers are greater than The Annihilator's and decides no longer wants to take orders from him and betrays him. With the help of Hapax the Elder, Kaz and Oliver must defeat and save Skylar from herself. Sometime after Kaz and Oliver's last battle with The Annihilator, Caldera fell to a state of civil war, with Scarlett being one of the leaders of the opposition. Description Caldera is a volcanic planet located 81 billion light years away from Earth. It is home to the Calderans, a race of genetically engineered beings with superpowers who resemble humans in appearance. All female Calderans look the same, and possibly all male Calderans look identical as well. Caldera is also home to the Dorenbosch, sapient, dog-like creatures that are usually kept as pets. The atmosphere is breathable, but the temperatures of Caldera are extremely high, that humans cannot survive in it without atmosphere regulation patches. Calderans, however are well-adapted to surviving the harsh environment of their home planet, The lowest temperatures of Caldera around 3000 degrees which, while extremely fatal to humans, is considered freezing for Calderans. Although Calderans are friendly people, they are a warrior race whose customs involve a lot of aggression and sacrificial rituals. Lab Rats: Elite Force Caldera is now at civil war with the old government who says they should use their powers to protect the universe; whereas the opposition wants to control the universe. This war, according to Skylar, is tearing the planet apart. Calderan Dictionary Words: *Corner: Oven; If you are late you have to stand in one *Diarrhea: Candy; The average Calderan's favorite food/snack. *Miracle: Public Toilet *Nametag: Pelvis; Experion no longer has one. *Circus: Guillotine Phrases: *I hate you, you're ruining my life! - Their word for "teenager", and is a common phrase said by teenagers. *Just like taking diarrhea from a baby - Experion; Equivalent to the Earth phrase "just like taking candy from a baby". *This is a miracle - Roughly "This stinks." Actions: *Peekaboo: A marriage proposal; said while spreading your hands across your face *Trying to kick somebody's head off: Refusing a marriage proposal *Roughhousing: Calderans' way of bonding and showing affection. All sisters treat each other like brothers, meaning they get into physical fights all the time. Natural Calderan Abilities/Traits All Calderans possess natural abilities and functions alien to human beings, but common to their species which enable them to survive and adapt, in addition to their wide array of unique superpowers. However, Calderans are genetically engineered so that means each Calderan possesses different powers or skills from others. In addition, they have some physical traits that differ them from humans. *'Acid Spit: All members of the species, can expel acid with their saliva. They have been shown to be able to keep this under control, unless they are unconcious, as Skylar has kissed Oliver, who was a Normo at the time, twice without any ill effects on him. In addition, they isn't at risk of melting their faces off unlike a bionic person would if she/he were to unlock this ability, suggesting that this ability is normal for them. *'Limb Regrowth:' Calderan physiology allows them to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. It is implied several times that they can still do this, even if their other powers were drained by an outside source. *'Weather Adaptation:' Due to their unique physiology, Calderans are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures at 3,000 degrees or below are frigid to them. Curiously enough, only Skylar, Experion, and Scarlett appear to have higher tolerance to Earth temperatures, which are much lower than that of Caldera. Furthermore, the ability to survive Caldera's high temperatures is not affected by the loss of superpowers from an outside source. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' The senses of Calderans are supernaturally acute, likely due to their physiology. This allows them to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings, which could allow them to a projectile coming at them, even if they are not looking. They are able to hear even the quietest movement from nearby creatures, and can hear the breathing of an invisble being as well. Unlike bionic super senses, Calderans don't have the problem of ultra-sensitive hearing. They also have superhuman smell, as they could smell and identify reinforced polymer. **'Microscopic Vision': The senses of a Calderan are so enhanced that they can see the tiniest things. *'Three Bladders:' Calderans have been stated to have 3 separate bladders. However it is possible that could just be unique to Skylar, but as all Calderans were made the same way, it could be the same for them all. *'Fourteen Toes:' Calderans have been stated to have 14 toes, 6 on one foot and 8 on the other. However it is possible that could just be unique to Skylar, but as all Calderans were made the same way, it could be the same for them all. *'Super Inhalation': Calderans can eat an entire meal under 10 seconds with one inhalation. Scarlett has shown to do so, and claims that she ate too slow, possibly meaning that Calderans can eat faster. *'Super Durability': Calderans can survive many attacks, including blasts or physical hits, that would do serious damage to humans. At best, such attacks would only stun them. However, this does not make them fully resistant to heat, as Skylar was burned through her shirt once, and Scarlett fell into a lava pit and died. **'Healing Factor:' Calderans have a healing factor which stems from their Super Durability, as they can get hurt, but then they instantly heal themselves and feel the pain for less time than normal. However it does not heal them from things such as Black Widower's Poison, which can kill any superpowered being, or instant death from something such as falling into a pit of lava. *'Various Superpowers:' Calderans are able to have a wide variety of superpowers, as they are genetically modified to do so. However, they have all been specifically modified to have their own set have powers, with Skylar shown to have up to 24, not including her natural physiology, although some of them have been shown to share abilities, as Scarlett shares at least 4 with Skylar. However, they have been shown to have technology that can remove one of another Calderan's powers by draining it from their palms. Outside forces such as the Arcturion, the Annihilator, or Hapax the Elder have been shown to take away some, or all, of a Calderan's powers before as well. Inhabitants * Calderans ** The Leadership *** Skylar Storm (formerly; now lives on Earth) ** The Opposition *** Scarlett (deceased) ** Standings Unknown *** Experion (formerly; currently imprisoned on Earth) *** Female Calderans **** Betty * Dorenbosch ** Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa-Zoing (Skylar's pet) * Hapax the Elder (mutant human; self-exile from Earth) * The Dracaina * Dragons (Possibly) Known Visitors * Kaz * Oliver * The Annihilator * Bree Davenport * Chase Davenport * Christina ** 6 Other Female Androids Known Species *Calderans *Dorenbosch *Dracaina *Dragons Trivia *Caldera looks slightly different than how it did in Mighty Med. * According to Skylar, there are dragons on Caldera. * Calderan sisters are incredibly violent. They treat each other as if they were "brothers". ** It has been shown that all female Calderans look exactly like Skylar. That means it's possible that all male Calderans look like Experion, but that has yet to have been proven in the EFU. * Caldera has an event that is similar to Earth's Olympic games. However, instead of medals, whoever places second gets deboned, and his bones are made into a pedestal for the victor. * One could assume that due to turning evil, Experion could be apart of the Opposition, but that has yet to be confirmed. * Lava pits are very frequent around the planet, as a sort of substitute for water, as according to Chase, Caldera only has 0.0002% of water. * In Mighty Med, Calderan females were shown to normally wear white snowsuits, but now they are shown to wear black outfits with sashes. ** It could be that the white outfits were worn by Calderans before the war, while the black outfits are the outfits worn by those who support the Opposition, as Scarlett made Skylar change into one when she agreed to join them. * Although Calderans have the ability to use Pyrokinesis, live on such a hot planet that humans can't survive in, and can spit acid without damaging themselves, they still do not have resistance to high amounts of heat much like Tecton does, as Skylar was burned by Bree's Thermal Touch, and Scarlett was killed after falling into a lava pit. Since it was mentioned in Mighty Med that the cure to a cold is being thrown by a volcano, this possibly means that said cure is sacrificing the sick person to a volcano. *Calderans, according to Skylar in They Grow Up So Fast, stay a baby for 25 years. * Even bionic humans can't survive the climate of Caldera, despite the fact that they're genetically engineered for extreme climates. ** Kaz, a superhero with Pyrokinesis and thus resistance to heat cannot survive on Caldera without an atmospheric regulator patch, although he was never shown putting one on, so it is only an assumption. Category:Places Category:2016 Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Volcanic Planets